Brackwell Common
Images Description Brackwell Common is a medium sized station serving the large town of Brackwell. It is located on the South Eastern Mainline and is the southern terminus of The Medway Vale Line. It is also the eastern terminus of the DC Metro line from London Charing Cross. Brackwell Common is located approximatley 33 miles from London. The station has a total of 5 platforms. Platform 1 is on the up relief line for mainline trains towards London. Platform 2 is on the down relief for services towards Swanley, Sevenoaks and Margate. Platform 3 is for DC Metro trains reversing and heading back towards London. Platform 5 and 6 are used for services on The Medway Vale line, however 5 is used more than 6 is. Platform 4 was closed and taken out of use in the late 1990s, thus, all DC trains towards Charing Cross use platform 3 for both arrivals and departures, which in some cases, can cause congestion To compensate, a new reversible siding was constructed at the London end of the station, which can hold a 12 car train. Platforms 1 and 2 are capable of handling a 12 car train whilst platform 3 can hold a 10 car train and platforms 5 and 6 only a maximum of a 6 car train. The station has step free access from all platorms, thanks to a new footbridge constructed in the late 2000s. Fast trains pass through the disused island platform between the relief lines at up to 125mph. Services The typical Off-Peak Monday to Saturday service frequency is as follows: Eastbound 2tph to Swanley Garden City. Calling at Little Wallend, East Minsterton and Swanley Garden City. 2tph to Lincoln End. Calling at East Minsterton, Hantsbridge and Lincoln End. 2tph to Margate Central. Calling at Lincoln End, Broadstone, Sevenoaks Parkway, Merriton Market, Ashbourne & Wythe, Wymett Town, Faremarket, Adisham, Lofton, Frensham, Westbourne Gateway and Margate Central. Westbound 10tph to London Charing Cross. Of which: 4 call at all stations on the DC Line. 4 call at all stations on the mainline. 1 stops only at Twynersh Central and Tetherby Cray. 1 stops only at Twynersh Central. Northbound 2tph to Freyview. Of which: 1 does not stop at Pegwell Halt. On Sundays, the frequency drops to: Eastbound 1tph to Swanley Garden City. Calling at East Minsterton and Swanley Garden City. Of which: 1tp2h calls at Little Wallend. 1tph to Lincoln End. Calling at East Minsterton, Hantsbridge and Lincoln End. 2tph to Sevenoaks Parkway. Calling at Lincoln End, Echelforde, Broadstone, Sevenoaks Parkway. Of which: 1 terminates. 1 continues to Margate Central. Calling at Merriton Market, Ashbourne & Wythe, Wymett Town, Faremarket, Adisham, Lofton, Frensham, Westbourne Gateway and Margate Central. Westbound 7tph to London Charing Cross. Of which: 3 call at all stations on the DC Line. 2 call at all stations on the mainline. 2 stop only at Twynersh Central and Tetherby Cray. Northbound 1.5tph to South Kent International Airport. Of which: 1 does not stop at Pegwell Halt and Orsett and continues to Freyview. Additonal peak hour trains operate running non stop to/from London Charing Cross from this station and becoming a semi-fast service towards Faremarket. Category:Stations Category:Terminus Stations